Opinions (do you love him?)
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: Temari wants to marry Shikamaru, but firs she needsthe opinion of her brother Kankuro. Shikatema, temari-kankuro friendship. Oneshot i dont own naruto.


It was late night in suna, Gaara was bussy working and kankuro was bored, he walked aoutside the tower and sat on the stairs to watch the stars... the night was quiet and the warm sandy wind moved a piece of paper around him, he piked it up... it was just a ramen advertising "buy one get one free!" He readed aloud... he let the paper go in the wind...

"Kankuro! I knew i found you here!" A soft quiet voice said behimg him

"Temari" he said turning around to look at his sister "what are you doing up so late? Arent you tired from the trip?" He asked, she has just came back from Knoha, she was on a mission (but everyone knew she just liked going for that guy shikamaru... it was not that surpricing, after all they have been dating for the past 3 years)

"Not really, i... actually want to talk about something" she sat beside him looking up at the sky

"I didnt broke the dishwasher... i swear it was gaara!" He said, expectimg the worst from his temperamental sister, she turned to him

"You guys did what!?" She said

"I promise i will buy a new one... it was an accident..." she was about to start an argument with him about taking care of your stuff but stoped her self...

"We would talk about that later, i wont forget... but is not that i want to talk about" Kankuro looked at his sister in surprice, she looked more serious than before

"Hey, are you ok? Is eveything alright?" He asked in concern, a little smile apeared in her face

"Dont worry Kank, im fine... is just that, shikamaru and i have talking about..." she stoped

"About?" Kankuro repeated wanting her to continie

"About... getting married" his eyes opend wide

"What!? You guys are that serious already!?" He asked in surprice, temari raised her hand and then hit him in the back of his head "OWH" he screamed

"Stop it idiot, this is important" he rubed the back of his head with his hand

"Ok ok im sorry" she toke a deep breaht

"You know you are my best friend, right? I just wanted to know what you think about it" temari said returning to her seriousness, kankuro looked at his sister and said

"Well, what do you think about it?"

She looked donw at her shoes and said

"I... its just that, a lot would change, i wtould have to move wiht him, and i wont be able to be with you and Gaara, you guys are my little brothers, you need me to survive... i been out for a week and look at what you did to the dish washer" a litle laught came out of kankuro's lips, she put a hand on her shoulder and said

"Well then, the actual question is, do you love him?" She looked up at him and nodded, he smiled

"Well then, do you love him enought to marry him?" A little smile apeared on her face

"I do... i really do... i can imagine an entire life wiht him" Kankuro smiled up and bright to his sister

"Well then, im ok with it... as long as you are happy i wont care... even if he is a dork" she pushed his shoulder and said

"But what about gaara? Will he be ok with it? Would he be fine when i am gone?" Kankuro toke a deep breath

"You know tem, our lives have always gone arround gaara, specially yours you were always the one to take care of him, even if he was a crazy murderer, the one who would always try to fix all the mess he created, you were the one who decided to give him the title of kazekage even if it was ofered to you, and now you are the one who advice him in his job... dont you think its time to leave him alone?" She looked up to gaaras window wich was to only one wiht the light still on

"What are you talking about? You two are my litte brothers, you need me"

Kankuro rised an eyebrow "what i am talking about is that everything we do... everything you do its always about gaara... i think its time to make it all about you... and if that involves you marryng an idiot from konoha it dosent matter, as long as you are happy, i think is time for you to stop being the kazekage's sister and start being what you trully want to be" by the time he finished temaris eyes were full of tears

"You think so?" She asked, still douting

"Of course i think so, as long as you are happy, i wont mind taking care of the demon child" she slightly lauged at their childhood name for gaara

"Thank you kankuro, i really appreciate this... i really do, thank you" she said wipping her tears away wiht her hand, thats wen she found her self huggin kankuro

"Thank you" she repeated on his ear

"No problem sis" he answere... they stayed in silence untill temari calmed down, they broke apart

"Can i ask you a question?" Kankuro said, braking the silence

"Go on" she said looking at him

"What you saw on that lazzy ass boy?" A little laught came out of temaris mouht

"Lets just say he understands me"


End file.
